True Love?
by HP-and-VK-lover-4-ever
Summary: What if Raven didn't find Alexander in Hipsterville? What if she fell for Jagger? What if he followed her home to Dullsville? Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

(Ravens POV)

I walked away from the Coffin Club, planning on heading home. It was just moments ago I thought I found Alexander, but instead it was a guy named Jagger. At first I didn't know what to do, but in the end I just left, telling him I had to go before nine. I have to admit though he was kinda cute. NO RAVEN GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!

I arrived home about an hour ago my parents asked me where I was and I told them I was with Becky. Now I'm sitting in my room confused about what happened and just how it happened. Then I hear a tapping out my window. I open up the window and look out wondering who could be out there at this time of night.

"Raven?" the person asked. "Who is that?" I replied. "Its me, Alexander" he said. I almost jumped out the window to get to him, I was so happy. "Alexander! I thought you were in Hipsterville still!" "Well I'm done there now.. Can I come up?" he asked. "Oh yea sure" Before I knew it he flew in the window and was sitting on my bed.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" I asked. He chuckled "I am a vampire aren't I?" "Oh yea" I said. I went and hugged him and didn't let go. "I missed you bunches" I said. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm surprised I didn't find you outside my window" he said. Then I kinda felt guilty because of what happened and that I didn't have time to find him. But I forgot about because as soon as I finished my thought, he pressed his lips against mine, making me lose my train of thought.

A/n Soo.. this was my first story.. what did you think of chapter one? Please review! I will be taking ideas for this story or any other stories I should write!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day and check the time on my Night before Christmas clock. 12:00 p.m.! Geez I slept really late today, well at least it is summer. But I still can't get Jagger out of my head. Wait did I just think that? No Raven bad! You are in love with Alexander not Jagger! Or am I? NO BAD RAVEN! Well I might as well get up and go hang with Becky for a while or something..

I got out of bed and changed into ripped skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt, and my signature combat boots. Then I went and put my makeup on etc, etc. I grab my Corpse Bride purse and headed to the kitchen where I found a note: Raven,

Your father and I went out today and won't be back until late tonight, when you'll probably be with Alexander. Billy is at Henry's house and he's staying the night. Have a wonderful day!

-Mom

Well I have all day to myself, and all night with Alexander at least. I called up Becky and we met at the mall. "Hey Raven!" Becky said. "Hey Becky, whats up?" "Oh you know the usual" "Anyways Becky, I'm really confused.. I love Alexander but I kinda like this other guy" I said. "Raven! Just forget about the other guy you and Alexander are perfect for each other!" she replied. "Yea your probably right, Becky!" With that we spent most of the day shopping and talking about girl stuff.

I went home and put my bags in my room wondering if Becky was right. Since Alexander left for Hipsterville I wondered if we were perfect for each. Even though the surprise last night was so thoughtful of him. I kinda think I might be in love with Jagger. NO BAD RAVEN STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

After I put my bags away I left and headed towards Alexander's house. When I got there the gates were locked for some reason though. I just climbed over the fence and knocked on the door. "Jameson? Alexander?" Wait if Alexander is still in Hipsterville, who was that last night?

**A/N so what did you think of the chapter? Yea I know my chapters have been short but I plan on making them longer! I promise! I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow I dunno it depends on what I'm doing! Soo yea BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Raven's POV)

I went home wondering about them not being at the mansion and about last night. I got home and headed straight to my bedroom. That had to be Alexander last night, but why was the mansion empty? Hmmm.. Right when I was drawing conclusions my phone went off.

Hi Raven

Unknown number?

Who is this?

A few seconds later I received a reply

The boy you keep thinking about..

What?

Alexander? Is this you?

This person was a really faster typer I thought.

Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm Jagger..

Jagger?! How did you get my number?!

How did that jerk face get my number?

I have my ways..

With that text message I left and went to find Alexander. My parents will think I'm with him anyways.. I jumped on the bus to Hipsterville and left to go find Alexander.

**A/N ok ok not as long as I hope but I will work harder on the next chapter and I will try to make it waaaaaay longer. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses (wish I did.. If I did Jagger and Raven would totally be together..)**


End file.
